SECOND TERM
by hoaluv56
Summary: its second term and what happens when 2 new younger students arive at house of anubis lots dram/ pairins:fabina oc/oc mick/mara patrome
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's P.O.V**

Yay! Today am going back to Anubis. Am so excited to see Amber, Fabian, Mara, Fabian, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Fabian, and Alfie. It's not like I haven't talked to them for the entire summer. I have just am a little nervous and exited this year I brought my sister she has short black brownish hair she's about my height but just a little shorter. Although she might look like me she is nothing like me she is not a very good student she is very crazy and loves to play volleyball and play sports. I think she'll get along with all of the boys and amber because she loves shoes. Suddenly she pulls me out of my Trans "hello earth to Nina were here." Ana said." Oh ok"

Ana's P.O.V

I and Nina stepped out of the cab and I came to face with Anubis House. Wow was the only thing I could say. It was so beautiful, and big. "NINAAAAAAAAA!" I hear someone scream so loud that my ear drums almost exploded. Then I see this blond girl come and tackle my sis of the ground. "It's good to see you too amber" Nina finally manages to choke out. After that they got up and the girl who apparently name was Amber asks "who's this?" "Hi am Ana, Nina's sister" I said holding my hand out. She shakes it then we gather our stuff and walk inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS **

**Chapter 2**

Ana's P.O.V

When we walked into the house both Nina and the other blond girls which name's I think is Amber got tackled with hugs I just stood there awkwardly by the door. When they were finally done Nina said "guys this is my little sister Ana." "Nina am only a year older than you" I said. I shook everyone's hand and I see the last person "hi am Fabian" I sook his hands and said "ohhh so you're the famous Fabian Nina wouldn't shut up about." After I said that everyone laughed. We all went to eat dinner this was the sitting order: niña at the end of the table Fabian on her right and me on her left an empty seat next to me then amber than Mick and Mara, Patricia at the other end then to her right Alfie and Jerome. "so Ana tell us about yourself" asked Mara." well what do you want to know" I said. "um where are you from?" asked Mick. Before I could respond Jerome said " she's Nina's sister she's obviously America meat head" "actually dude I am her adopted sister and I was born in Colombia mijito." I said. Ouch and wow echoed trough the table. Then the door bell rang.

Brad's P.O.V

I was so excited to go to a British boarding school. I ran the doorbell and nice lady with black hair answered the door." Hi you must be brad welcomed to Anubis house" she said. She laid me into the living room where I saw 8 new faces and 1 familiar face. "Brad?" she asked angry and confused "hi Ana nice to see you again" I said "really not for me" she said an turned around then I scam the table and see someone who I was glad to see….. my brother.

**That's all I hope you liked it now am having a little trouble on brads brother ho do you think it should be Fabian's ** , **Mick's, Alfie's, or Jerome's. **

**THANKS **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3 House of Truth

**Chapter 3\ House of truth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis I only own Ana's character.**

Brad's P.O.V

Wow even in another country Ana's still mean to me."Um hi am Nina, and those are Fabian, Amber, I think you already know Ana, and that's Mara Mick and Jerome and Alfie. "Yeah I know." I said. "What do you mean" asked Ana. "Am Alfie's brother." "The why are you white" asked Jerome."Serusly our mom is whit and our dad is black."I said. "Ok lovelies brad why you don't take a seat next to Ana" said Trudy. "ok" I said. "So brad and Ana are you like your siblings." Asked Fabian. "umm no I am not like Nina, first I love sports, second am crazy and third I love shoes and pranks" said Ana." And I HATE pranks and aliens." I said "good to know" said Patricia. Well am going to my room, who am I sharing with?" I asked. "Umm who would take him?" asked Trudy. "We will" said Mick. "ok then Ana you will be rooming with Nina and amber." Said Trudy. Then we all went to our rooms.

Ana's P.O.V

Yes! Its 11:55 just 5 more minutes before I meet brad, I better start putting my things on. (**A\N outfit on my profile.)**I walked down the stairs . he was already there we were going for a moonlight picnic. "Hey" I said kissing his cheek. "hey do you think anyone saw you" he asked me. "No" I said and we started walking out. Wow the stars were beautiful we got to a nice spot and had our picnic and then looked at the stars and went back inside. "I had a lot of fun" I said "yeah me too, good night" said brad than we kissed.

They did not know that a certain girl was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys am back. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My school starts in a couple of days and I have get ready sorry so here the next chapter**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis I only own Ana's character.**

Amber P.O.V

I can't believe Ana and brad are dating. Should I tell someone maybe Nina. Well here come the 2 love birds good thing am the only on at breakfast.

Amber: so Ana where wore you last night.

Ana: sleeping why?

Amber: um cuz I came down to get a glass of water and when I was going back upstairs I saw you two kiss. Are you 2 dating?

Brad: yes but you can't tell anyone okay.

Amber: fine.

Finally got what I wanted.

Ana's

I can't believe amber knows.

Brads P.O.V

Amber knows I think she can keep a secret uggg no one can know.

**6-10 reviews before I upload the next chapter**

3


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started and I had a lot of homework. I also have been traveling a lot also I have huge writers block so if you guys can help me it could help a lot.**

**THANKS**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys am back sorry I haven't uploaded is that school started and they gave us ton of homework and I also have karate but I have a 3 day weekend so am going to update more, Now onto the story **

{A couple of days later}

Ana's P.O.V

I am so glad amber didn't tell anyone I am dating brad. Tonight am having another secret date with him. Ok its 12.00 time to meet him I silently walked to my door, I was about to walk out but I saw Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome waiting by Nina's and Ambers door with flashlights or as they call it here torches. I stayed in my room for 2 reasons 1 I can't let them sneaking out and 2 I wanted to see what was going on. Suddenly the door opened and out came Nina and amber, and then they walked to the attic door and Nina opened it with a bobby pin then they all walked inside. I wanted to investigate so I texted Brad to meet me up here and then I walked to the attic door. A couple of minutes later brad came up." What's so important?" he asked me. "Just follow me" I replied opening the attic door. We crept up the stairs.

Jerome's P.O.V

Uggh why do we even need to have a sibuna meeting the mystery is over!

Nina's P.O.V

"ok guys I called this sibuna meeting the mystery is.." I was cut of by the door opening reviling 2 figures.

**Ok that's its hope you guys like it and review.:) :p**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

When the door opened we all taught it was victor, but instead it was Ana and Brad "what are you all doing up here and what the heck is sibuna?" Asked Ana "umm we were just having a ... double date yep that's it" Said amber tying to cover for us." Yeah then why is Jerome here?" questioned Ana, man she's good. Nobody spoke there was no answer to her question, so I decided to ask her a question of my own. "Why are you up so late and why is brad with you?" I asked Brad froze but Ana just smiled.

**Ana's P.O.V**

Ha-ha Fabian taught his pathetic question was going to break me. Well if he's goanna play lest play." First of all who are you my mother? And secondly brad's with me because after I saw you guys go into the attic I texted him to meet me up here and investigate."I said then they all silently said Ohh but I wasn't done yet. Now that I had them where I wanted them it's time to start my plan." So are you all gonna tell me what the fuge is sibuna or am going to tell victor you were all sneaking aroung and going up into the attic wich I belive is off limits, you choose."

**That it. What will sibuna say? Will amber spill about brad and Ana? Will victor die? review**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't House Of Anubis.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I looked at Fabian and he nodded. We all knew they were going to find out sooner or later. "Fine we will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone about what we are about to tell you." I said "we promise" said Ana. "ok" I said. I with help of sibuna explained everything about the mystery sibuna Sarah victor and Rufus to Ana and Brad. Well almost everything we didn't mentioned prom well part of prom. The part of prom where Fabian and I kissed. "Wow you guys expect us to believe that if you guys didn't want us to know you could have just said so." Said Ana. Then she stormed out of the attic but knocked something down on her way. {_**Like when amber went up to the attic for the first time}**_ Great just what we needed.

_**Sorry its short but I just wanted to update because I have been pretty busy with school and have like 1000 homework's each night doesn't help anyway REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**_

Replies:

Mari13ssa: Thanks glad you like it 

**Brad's P.O.V**

"Whose there" we all heard victor booming voice thought the attic. We all worried looks on our faces. "Follow me" said Nina so we did she opened this umm I don't know panel? We all cramped inside. Wow this is tight well at least victor won't catch us, maybe. "Whose there" we heard again it's getting closer, "what do we do" I mouthed to Ana "I don't know ask Nina" she mouthed back. Should I? I mean she is behind me well go gives. I turned around to ask but while I turned around I knocked over some books on a self nearby. "Whose there" victor asked yet one against, oh oh I think I messed up big time. "Miss Martin com e out of there immediately" commanded victor. So we did all of us came out. "Ohh what are you doing here? I knew I heard something now all of you to my office." Demanded victor and we all scrambled down to his office. Not without Ana yelling at me "how could be so stupid, how could you let him know we where ther uggg." She yelled. Seriously I love her but she could be so annoying sometimes.

**{In his office}**

**Ana's P.O.V**

I was up first I knew I was going to be punished." Miss martin why where you in the attic" he asked me, seriously that's it no am very upset, well good thing I know how to lie unlike my sister "well you see sir I heard a dreadful noise and Nina and amber where gone so I went to investigate and then Nina took me into that thing it was dreadful" I _said _almost crying.

**That it guys hope you enjoy it as always I want to dedicate future chapter to people do you guys think I should? Ps. The outfits are on my profile**

**;) –Ana**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **_

**Ana's P.O.V.**

"Very well dismissed" victor told me. We were all of the hook, I was just here sitting by my window looking out at the beautiful English countryside. _Knock_, "come in" I said, it was brad "Hey Trudy said its time for dinner" Ohh man I didn't realize how hungry I was until he mentioned diner I got up but tripped on a loose floor board. "Are you okay" asked brad kneeling next to me "yeah I think so I just tripped on this lose floor board" I said picking up the floor board. There was a piece of paper taped onto it." What's this?" brad said taking the piece of paper and examine it _"now the old is gone a new one should rise never might we be alive again"_ read brad of the paper. "What do you think it means" he asked me. "I don't know we should discuss this after lights outs meet me in the attic door at 10:10 ok?" I said and with that we fixed the floor piece and went down to dinner well tried to. When we passed by Patricia and Mara's room the door was open just a crack and we saw Patricia and Jerome, umm how do I put this making out. Well it looks like we have more mysteries to uncover in the house of Anubis.

**Ok so I hope you guys like this stories and I am a Patrome fan as you can see I hope you guys are too**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis**

**Ana's P.O.V**

ok that my cue I got out of bed making sure both Nina and amber where sleep. I opened the door to find brad standing there with a flashlight

"You ready" he asked

"Yes, let's go" I said

"One problem, how are we going to open the door victor has the key" brad said. I didn't replied him I just put a destroyed paper clip trough the lock and in a minute it was unlocked. "But how? What a at" was all brad could say he was speech less. I just pulled him into the attic and walked up the stairs well he stumbled up. Before he could say anything I explained how I was able to pick the lock

"when I was little we went to visit my uncle in Colombia and well one day he left his keys inside so he asked me if I had a paper clip and I did so he picked the lock and later he tough me"

"Ok" he said and took out the piece of paper with the clue on it

"_Now that the old is gone a new one should raise never might be alive again,_ what does that mean?" brad said after 30 minutes of tying to figure it out

"I don't know but am tired lest try this again, tomorrow we have school remember" I said and walked down the stairs only to come face to face with…..

**Hey guys sorry for the clift hanger who do you think it is victor, or any of the sibuna gang. Thanks for review and for reading I hope you guys like the story and.**

**Sorry I haven't updated but I got a new laptop and I had to transfer a lot of stuff but now am back and I will update soon**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis.**

**Ana's P.O.V**

I cannot believe that Fabian caught us. Right now we all are in mine Nina's and ambers room well everyone except for mick, Mara and joy.

"Ok Ana and brad can you explain what you explain what you were doing up in the attic?" asked Nina

"Umm well it was a date? "I covered up

"Date right do you think am stupid?" asked amber

"Yes" said brad, and well amber hit him and I elbowed him. I know they would have never believed me so I well just had to cover it up, if they knew that I had discovered a riddle and was trying to figure it out they would call us crazy, and well I forgot that I still had the paper in my hand and well I raised my hand to say it was really a date the paper flew out of my hand into Nina's lap.

"What is this?" Nina asked unfolding the paper "nothing" I said trying to take it back but she held it out of my reach. "It a clue isn't it? Ana where did you find it?" Nina said after a while.

"None of your business and how did you know it's a clue?" I said not sure of the answer. They looked at search other than Nina said

"Ok we will tell you" said Patricia finally.


End file.
